


Cherished Flames

by CrystalNavy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 20:16:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15151013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Ace and his crew share a bond of steel.





	Cherished Flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ace wants Deuce to finish the job, but Deuce refused.

It had been two days since they set sail, but it was calm and peaceful, and it was just the two of them.

And Deuce liked it that way. 

Something in him changed when he was shown kindness by the very man he wanted to kill. Looking back, he couldn't believe it.

Couldn't believe that he was so foolish that he wanted to kill someone who was kind to him over a fruit that tasted like dirt.

Well, he knew better than that now.

His own heart beat faster when he thought about the man sitting few feet from him.

"Say, do you still feel that way about me now?" Ace was the first to breach the subject "Three days ago, you wanted to kill me. Do you still feel that way?" 

Deuce gave him a blank look. Ace sighed.

"How silly of me to ask." Ace nodded "Of course you do. No one who has Roger's demon blood in their veins should be allowed to live."

Deuce watched as Ace pulled a dagger out of his pouch and dropped on one knee, handing it to Deuce.

"This is a ceremonial dagger used by priests to offer a sacrifice to their gods in exchange for good fortune." Ace handed the dagger over to Deuce "It could also be used for demon slaying. You know what to do with it."

Ace closed his eyes, remaining completely still. There was a sound of flesh being torn and then the dagger fell down onto hard wood with a clang.

"You are insane." Deuce commented "Did you really expect me to kill you after what you've done for me?"

Ace stared at a large gash on Deuce's forearm in horror. Blood was still dripping from a wound.

"This wound is my pledge that I would never try to kill you again." Deuce declared


End file.
